Love Bite: Bleeding Heart
by GamerGirlESO
Summary: A year after Jimmy's transformation, Thomas and Jimmy find ways to help Jimmy survive and live somewhat normal. But their normality is taken away with the return of a certain vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Thomas lit another cigarette. He was freezing but he had to ignore the stinging cold. He was on watch and Jimmy's life could be at stake if wasn't careful. He hated it though. He had to get far enough away so he couldn't hear the horror that was going on, but close enough to protect Jimmy. He's been doing this for a year now, and he's still not used to it. Never has he murdered anyone, nor been an accomplice to murder. If Jimmy didn't feed at least twice a week, he would go on a violent rampage. He almost lost himself while serving once when he stood behind Lady Mary who had her neck so visible. If it wasn't for Thomas convincing them that Jimmy was ill, no doubt that room would have blood all over the place.

It was a terrible sickly feeling knowing that Jimmy was taking an innocent man's life. Someone who probably had a family who depended upon him. What would happen to them? But what would happen to Jimmy? Jimmy always seemed more important that the others because even though Jimmy was now a monster, the monster was still Jimmy. Thomas still loved Jimmy.

Once he finished his cigarette he prepared to light another one when he heard someone approach. He could hear Jimmy breath heavily as he came up and so Thomas pulled out the stained rag. Once Jimmy was in view, Thomas handed the rag to Jimmy to wipe the blood off his face. Jimmy did just that and they began walking back to the house. It was going to be a long walk. Thomas lets Jimmy feed far away from the house so the murders do not lead to Downton.

"How are you feeling," Thomas asked. He felt he had to break the silence.

"Better," Jimmy answered, "much better."

"Good," Thomas said. There was the silence again then Thomas almost jumped when he felt Jimmy's cold hand wrap around his. It made Thomas smile slightly. Jimmy was a monster, but he was still his Jimmy and he would do anything to protect his Jimmy.

The next morning everyone noticed Jimmy was much better and looked back to normal. Even Mr. Carson said he was pleased to see Jimmy was feeling much better, even though he spoke in a harsh tone, it was nice to know he did actually care for Jimmy's well being. The only one who didn't speak much was Alfred.

"Don't tell me, you're getting sick now, Alfred," Thomas spoke as he read the paper. Jimmy glanced up from his cards and looked over at Alfred. Alfred looked up at them and shook his head. Thomas sighed. Alfred was the only other person who knew about Jimmy. They didn't even have to say anything really. Alfred could smell it, smell the blood. Maybe that was why he was so woozy. When the room was empty but the three of them, Alfred spoke.

"So who was the poor innocent prey this time," Alfred asked. Thomas slammed his paper on the ground and stuck his cigarette in the ashtray. Jimmy kept his head down.

"Must you do this every time, Alfred," Thomas growled. Alfred shrugged.

"I just don't know why it has to be people. He did perfectly fine with lamb and cattle."

"That was until he was almost caught. People care more about their prized cattle than other people. Besides he was feeding twice as much as he is now."

"Stop talking as if I'm not here," Jimmy said and looked over at the both of them. Thomas blinked and sat back. Jimmy hastly got up from his chair and stormed out the room. Thomas sighed and looked over at Alfred who two felt bad.

"There is nothing we can do, Alfred. We've tried everything and until there is a way to end it all...this is just the way its going to have to be."

"Maybe we can help him end his misery."

Thomas shot daggers at Alfred and slammed on the table.

"Don't you dare suggest that," Thomas growled, "Never, ever offer that up again."

Alfred sat back and looked down.

"He's not the only monster in this house if I recall."

Thomas got up then he too stormed out of the servants hall.

Jimmy sat on his bed when Thomas entered. After Jimmy got back from the hospital, Jimmy was able to convince that he couldn't sleep alone so he let Jimmy move into Thomas's room. Even though they had two beds, Jimmy's was barely used. Evernight, Jimmy would crawl into Thomas's bed and Thomas would wrap himself around Jimmy. Thomas felt he was keeping Jimmy's cold body warm. But he had Jimmy and that's all that mattered.

"Hey," Thomas said as he sat down next to Jimmy. Thomas took Jimmy's hand into his and brought it up to his lips. He kissed every knuckle then kissed Jimmy's palm.

"I wish there was something we could do," Jimmy said, "I wish he didn't do this to me. So I could love you properly."

"Jimmy," Thomas said and kissed Jimmy's forehead, "You being here is properly loving me."

"I just wish I could stop," Jimmy said as he began to sob. He wrapped his arms around Thomas's neck. Thomas wrapped his arms around Jimmy and rubbed circles into Jimmy's back. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"We'll find something, Jimmy. I promise, we'll find a way for you to be...be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Love Bite 02

Thomas woke before the alarm and slipped out of bed. He rubbed his eyes and quietly walked over to the wardrobe. As he began to dress he stole a glance over at Jimmy. He often wondered if Jimmy was still able to dream in this state. Was he even asleep at all? But he looked so peaceful. It was the time Thomas enjoyed seeing Jimmy right where he truly needs to be. At peace. He didn't like to admit it but he wish that Jimmy didn't survive. That him being bitten killed him rather than turning him into this...monster. Yes, Thomas and Jimmy were now together, but was it really worth it? Was it worth it all to know that Jimmy will never grow old, that he'll always be here in this world? He'll never get to enjoy the sweet taste of wine again. He'll have to stand aside as Thomas grew older and older till one day, he'd die. Then what would happen? Thomas didn't want to think that. He once again blocked away those thoughts and smiled at the sleeping Jimmy. He needed to learn how to live in the present and presently, he had Jimmy. Even if Jimmy was like this, he still had him. He walked over to the bed, bent down and placed a kiss on Jimmy's brow. Jimmy moved slightly but did not open his eyes. Thomas took that as a sign Jimmy was still asleep and he turned then left the room.

The morning was full of everyone moving very fast to complete their tasks. Downton was holding once again another dinner party and so Mr. Carson was as strict as ever. Thomas was glad he was no longer a footman having to see both Jimmy and Alfred run back and forth between rooms to get things done. Every now and again when Thomas would catch Jimmy's eye, Jimmy would smile or wink and Thomas would return.

_At least he's feeling better._

At noon, Thomas managed to find the time to sneak off out into the back for a smoke. He decided to go off into the shed should one of the hallboys or come out looking for him. He didn't feel like getting his ears boxed in right now. He closed the door and pulled out a cigarette and his lighter. He savored the smoke filling his lungs and he closed his eyes. Peace at last...or was it? Thomas felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He decided to not pay much attention to this warning sign.

_Must be the bloody chill_.

Oh if only.

A black gloved hand appeared and wrapped tightly around Thomas's mouth. Thomas, startled, dropped his cigarette and grabbed at the hand. His fighting instincts kicked in and he backed him and the attacker into the wall of the shed with all his might. He hoped that the force was good enough to stun the attacker and him to slip away, but it did not. Thomas then tried to punch his attacker in the gut but his blow did nothing. Instead the attacker returned Thomas's force and pushed Thomas all the way to the other end of the shed. Thomas, hitting the wall hard enough, had the air blasted right out of him and his vision went dark for a short while. Once he was able to regain himself, he felt his attacker get close to him.

"Now now, Mr. Barrow," said a familiar voice, "Lets not have any of that."

The voice...it sounded...just like him! Panic started to swell in Thomas as the hand slipped from Thomas's mouth and grabbed onto his shoulder.

_No, it can't be. _

"No," Thomas said, "I killed you."

"Apparently not. You see, since I recently _fed, _it increased my power temporarily. Oh Thomas, I hope you know I had no intentions of killing Jimmy."

"I got that," Thomas growled, "You made him a monster."

"Did I? Oh that's good news to know he isn't living off animal blood. It's terrible. Not only is it tasteless but it doesn't keep the hunger away from long."

Thomas closed his eyes and pretended it was all just a bad dream.

"You're lucky I'm the one that got to you first," whispered the vampire, "I don't want Jimmy in their hands anymore than you do."

"Who the hell are you talking about," Thomas almost shouted.

"Just some people you do not want to cross. Since young Jimmy has made a few kills, they'll be interested in him. Try and recruit him for the clan. Trust me, that place is worse than prison."

Thomas once again tried to break free. He needed to go find Jimmy.

"You know, I can keep him safe," said the vampire, "I can protect him, so much better than you can if I might add. You're a pathetic human with a dog at your side. No doubt even he wouldn't mind betraying Jimmy to them."

"Forget it."

The vampire swiftly turned Thomas to face him and Thomas was forced to stare into this evil double's face.

"You think you can protect him? Huh? Is that it? What about if a vampire hunter shows up? Yeah, Thomas, they're here as well. Everything your mother told you didn't exist to get you to go to bed, is real. All the monsters that lurk in the night, all of them are real. And your precious Jimmy is now one of them."

"All because of you," Thomas shouted and pushed the vampire back, "It's your fault all of this. So if the hunters come, let them come. If this clan comes to take Jimmy away then I will fight till there is no more blood running through my veins to protect Jimmy. And I'll fight hardest, to keep him away from you."

The vampire smiled.

"We'll see how you do then, but… if you do so happen to change your mind. You know where to find me."

The vampire winked then tossed Thomas out of the shed. He landed on his back and yelped at the impact. Slowly he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Thomas," Mrs. Hughes called and came running to him," Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said and allowed her to help him up,"Just lost my footing is all."

Mrs. Hughes nodded then brushed Thomas off.

"Well then you're lucky I found you then. Mr. Carson is looking for you so I suggest you go see him right away."

Thomas nodded then made his way to the door. He took a look at the shed then swallowed.

_God help me._


End file.
